The Bet
by Sherlocked Gallifreyan
Summary: Rory, Amy, and the Doctor have a little bet. Rory loses, much to his embarrassment and their amusement.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N… This was inspired by a friend who lost the frosting of her cupcake. It's an attempt at humor. I'd appreciate it greatly if you would tell me how I did. I do not own anyone. Read and review. ~Sherlocked Gallifreyan._

Amy stared longingly at the cupcake on the console. From across the room, Rory and the Doctor watched her. She was beginning to regret accepting this ridiculous dare. And as much as she wanted to prove the Doctor wrong, she didn't know how much longer she could hold out.

"How long has she lasted?" Rory asked in an undertone.

Glancing at his wristwatch, the Doctor whispered, "Three hours, forty-seven minutes."

Rory raised his eyebrows. It looked like he might win this bet after all. If Amy could resist the cupcake for another hour and thirteen minutes, the Doctor would be visiting Earth in a dress. Rory was looking forward to that. The Doctor, however, was getting nervous. Amy was doing much better than he had expected.

Amy fidgeted. Resisting the cupcake was getting harder. She wanted to win. She wanted the Doctor to visit Earth in a dress. It would be hilarious. But unfortunately, it seemed the Doctor was going to win this bet. Unfortunately for Rory, not for Amy. Rory would have to take his dad to lunch, while wearing a dress. The only thing Amy would lose was some small measure of stubborn pride.

"Now how long?" Rory asked.

"Four hours, fifty minutes," the Doctor said, voice tight. While he had done (and worn) many ridiculous things, wearing a dress was not high on his list of priorities. For that matter, it wasn't even on his list. _Well, _he thought, _there's a first time for everything._ He straightened his bowtie nervously and glanced again at his watch. Two minutes left. He resigned himself to his fate.

As the hands approached five o'clock, Rory smirked. He had won. Or so he thought. Amy lunged forward and snatched the cupcake from the console. "Sorry, Rory," she said around a mouthful of cupcake.

Rory slumped in his chair as the Doctor danced ecstatically about the TARDIS. "Really?" Rory asked the Doctor's empty chair.

Amy grinned at the Doctor's antics before turning her attention to Rory. Yes, she was sorry. But she wasn't really _that _sorry. "Come on, husband!" she chirped, laughing at the pained expression on his face.

The Doctor skipped over to Rory, pulled him from the chair, and dragged the reluctant Roman into the TARDIS's massive wardrobe.

Amy held up a frilly pink dress, much to the Doctor's amusement and Rory's horror. "Off with your clothes," Amy ordered. The Doctor skipped back to the console and keyed in Brian Williams's address.

"I hate you," a sullen voice growled behind him. The Doctor spun around and burst out laughing. Rory looked absolutely ridiculous in that dress.

"No you don't," the Doctor chided. "And you look lovely!" He tried to stop laughing but failed miserably.


	2. Chapter 2

Brian Williams sat on his sofa watching some program or another on TV. He didn't hear the doorbell the first time it rang. The consecutive rings forced him from the comfort of his sofa. "Alright, alright," he grumbled. "I'm coming. No need to get impatient."

Upon opening the door, he gaped. Standing before him were his son, his daughter-in-law, and the Doctor. It wasn't their presence that stunned him so. He was surprised to see them, to be sure. What really got him, though, was Rory's frilly pink dress.

"Hello, Brian," the Doctor said, brushing past the dumbfounded man and into his house. Amy and Rory followed.

"Rory," Brian said slowly.

"Yes?" Rory asked, sitting awkwardly on the sofa.

"What are you wearing?" Brian sat down next to his cross-dressing son.

"A dress, Dad," Rory said. "I'm wearing a dress."

"Why?" Brian asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"I lost a bet to the Doctor," Rory muttered sullenly. Stifled giggling came from the kitchen.

"And you have to wear a dress?" Brian asked.

"He has to take you to lunch, too," Amy called from the kitchen. The statement was followed by more childish giggling.

Brian shook his head. None of this made sense. But then he realized that nothing much made sense anymore, and it was best to take the nonsense as it came. "Alright," he said. "Where to?"

"Somewhere quiet," Rory said.

"No!" the Doctor interjected. "That busy little diner on the corner. That's where you two are going!"

"We'll be waiting for you," Amy said. The duo came out of the kitchen to bade the unfortunate Rory and Brian good-bye.

Brian and Rory walked awkwardly down the sidewalk. Rory's dress elicited strange looks from everyone. Several people whistled while other snapped pictures. By the time they got to the diner, Rory's face was bright, bright red.

The hostess stared for a moment before professionally covering up her shock. "Hello," she said warmly. "Just the two of you?" Brian nodded.

"I lost a bet," Rory said. "Just to make things clear. I do _not _normally wear dresses." The hostess nodded. She wasn't going to say anything.

"The only table we have is kinda in the middle of the place," she said, setting the menus on a table that showcased Rory and his pink dress perfectly. The Doctor had something to do with that, he knew. "Your waiter will be with you shortly." As she walked away, she snickered. Rory looked even more ridiculous than she had expected.

Rory fidgeted uncomfortably. "Heya, cutie," a man from another table said as he sauntered up. "Names Miles. I was wonderin' if you were free after lunch…?"

Rory went beet red at the suggestion. "I'm not gay!" Rory shouted, leaping to his feet. "I'm married, and I lost a bet to my wife!" Brian chuckled.

Miles shrugged. "So? You free after lunch?"

"No!" Rory said, sitting back down with as much dignity as a straight man in a dress being hit on by another man could possibly have. "I'm not free. I have to go strangle my wife." Miles looked offended, but he returned to his table.

"I'm Ju…" The pretty blonde stared dumbly at Rory. "I'm Jules, and I'll be taking care of you," she finished, eyeing him oddly. She took their orders and told them their food would be out shortly.

"I am never, ever betting with those two again," Rory said to Brian. "Never!"

"I think that is a very good idea," Brian said. Even though he felt bad for Rory, he found the whole situation highly amusing.

Fortunately, their food came quickly. Brian worried that Rory would choke on his food in his hurry to eat. "Come on, Dad," Rory encouraged impatiently. "Hurry up!" Brian waved to Jules and asked for a box in which to take the food home. Jules, feeling sorry for Rory, quickly brought the box and accepted the money.

Rory dragged Brian out of the diner and onto the sidewalk. He was hailed with whistles, catcalls, and marriage proposals the entire ten-minute walk home.

Throwing the door open, Rory stormed inside. Amy and the Doctor sat on the sofa. Amy was reading a magazine she had found, and the Doctor was playing with a Rubix cube, growing ever frustrated with the little object.

"Doctor," Amy said, recognizing the look of pure rage on Rory's face.

"Hmmh?" the Doctor asked, utterly absorbed in the puzzle cube. He looked up when she poked him.

"We should run," she said. "We really should run." One look at Rory, and they went tearing out of the house in the general direction of the TARDIS.

Once safely behind the blue doors, Amy and the Doctor cracked up. "That… that was brilliant!" the Doctor said.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Amy shrieked, doubling over.

"We shouldn't have done that," the Doctor said, trying very hard to be serious.

"No," Amy agreed, also trying to be serious. But the moment they looked at each other, the laughter started again and continued until both had tears streaming down their faces. Rory's reactions had been too precious for either of them to ever regret this.


End file.
